Waiting Is Part Of The Game
by Fire.Of.Kikyo
Summary: Inuyasha and Miroku are spoilt teens,Kagome and Sango are pretty high school kids,when they meet the boys fall head over heels for the girls.But what happens when the thing you want the most is out of your reach?KagXInu MirXSan,Lemon in later chapters.
1. Summary

**

* * *

Waiting IsPart Of The Game**

* * *

**:Summary:**

Inuyasha and Miroku are spoilt teens who always get what they want.Kagome and Sango are the pretty but plain girls from the school near their house, when they meet the girls they fall for them instantly. But what happens when the thing you want the most is out of your reach.Love,pain and all other sweet things.KagXInu MirXSan

**

* * *

**

**:Writer's Comment:**

Will have first chapter up hopefully by tommorrow,hope you like summary,may change a little as i go.


	2. The Meeting

Kagome weaved her fingers in and out of the raven streaks of hair around her face, forming a rough bun. She giggled slightly to herself in the mirror, today was talent day, and Kagome was cooking for the year to taste. But last time she did this Sango spent the whole night throwing up, so she guessed her best friend wouldn't be too keen this year to try Kagome's recipes.

Kagome sighed at herself in the mirror, shoving her school books into her bag she slung it over her shoulder; grabbing an oversized bag of food ingredients as well she stumbled out of the door. She met Sango at the gate to their school.Sango had deep brown eyes which matched Kagome's but Kagome had dark black hair, where as Sango had Dark brown hair in a high ponytail.

They both walked together side by side into the school, Kagome noticed nervously eyeing up the food day, Kagome suppressed a giggle and patted her friends shoulder

"Don't worry, you don't have to try some, I'll understand if you don't"

Sango breathed a Sigh of relief, both entering the classroom and being greeted by their classmates

"Hey Kags, San, good luck" the greeted cheerfully,

Sango put down her art kit, she was good at that. That was why she was doing it today, it was her talent.

Kagome laid out her ingredients in silence, as everyone else got ready aswell.She got out a large plastic container

"Shit!" she groaned when she saw the organic eggs she had bought had cracked open and poured all over the sugar, making it an unpleasant mix.

Sango snorted

"No wonder I was fucking puking all night last time" she grimaced as the thick yolk of the egg slopped down onto the table,

" I aint cleaning that up!" she said, leaving Kagome to deal with the messed up crap she'd created.

The cooking had looked okay, and everyone said it tasted okay, though Kagome wasn't quite so sure when she saw some of their faces turn an off colour.Then as if to top it off a large amount of the people who had been brave enough to taste test Kagome's food spent most of their day in the school toilets.Kagome sighed as she walked home with Sango,

"Maybe next time" Sango said soothingly, grateful she had been wise enough not to eat the food this time.

"What so more people can vomit their guts out" Kagome snorted grumpily.

"They'll kill me for thi…"

Kagome was cut short when a boy with tufty black hair accidentally knocked her, she stumbled backwards,

"Watch where you're going, asshole!"Kagome growled, clenching her fist as she glared at him,

"sorry, didn't see yo…"

He was cut short when his amber eyes rested upon her, she was beautiful, he thought, he stared dreamily at her.

"Hello ladies!" said a all too cheerful voice from behind,

The two girls turned around to see a boy a bit older than them with dark brown hair,

"Forgive my friend, he's awfully clumsy, my humble apologies for his behavior!"

Miroku said sweetly, frowning at Inuyasha as if he were some bad dog, Inuyasha was about to come back with a crude remark when he was cut short,

"Yeah well, it's ok, but we need to be going" said Sango, yanking Kagome with her,

"So soon, but we only just met!" said Miroku, staring at Sango's butt. This freaked her out.

"Why don't you two beautiful ladies come us with us tonight, we were just headed off to the bar, and we'll pay!" said Miroku, grinning stupidly at Sango.

Kagome hesitated, and then remembered her awful day and how badly she wanted to drown it out. She yanked Sango's arm in return.

"Why not" she said to the two guys, Sango stared at her stupefied as to why Kagome would be so keen to this idea, but she didn't complain. Both of the guys smiled happily

Took the girl's hands. They finally reached the bar and entered through the old wooden doors.Kagome and Sango took a seat while the guy's ordered.

Miroku brought martini's to both of them, on Kagome's fifth martini she begun to feel a bit tipsy, Inuyasha put his arm around her waist, seizing the first chance he had to be close to her, she didn't seem to notice and if she did she didn't care.

" Have you ever dated before?" he asked her, she giggled

"Yeah, loads of times!" she said

"Really, you seem too innocent to do any dirty stuff; I couldn't imagine you pulling someone!" he said, he hit the spot he'd intended too

"I know how to pull someone!" she pouted.

"Yeah, how?" he snorted, without warning she pulled her hand around his head and pressed his lips to hers, she ran her tongue along the ridge of his mouth, he responded by kissing her back.Finnally she pulled away, licking her lips,

"How's that for a kiss!" She said, he grinned

"Not too bad!"


	3. Ideas Forming

A piercing alarm clock cut through the quiet space of Inuyasha's large room.

"Shit" he groaned, rubbing his ears as he slammed the alarm clock down, so it would never piss him off again. His head felt like it had a knife being hacked into it

"Too many drinks last night!" he groaned, staring with amber eyes at himself in the mirror. He had a muscley, tanned figure; though everyone gawked at it he still didn't really think it was that amazing. Memories of the night before flooded back, memories of meeting the girls, memories of the uncountable drinks he'd had, memories of the kiss with Kagome.He couldn't remember further than that, all he knew was that him and Miroku had left with the girl's numbers. He exhaled slowly, shoving on a gold-brown shirt and deep blue jeans

He walked through the huge mansion to the dining room where a variety of foods were decoratively laid out on a long oak table. He plopped gratefully down on the nearest antique chair. Stuffing some fruit into his mouth. His sister Kikyo and his mother Iyazoi appeared. Kikyo was dressed in a white silk robe too short to barely cover her ass. She mumbled something rude seeing Inuyasha eat the apples that were part of her 'very important' diet.

"Inuyasha, use a knife and fork!" his mother exclaimed as she piled some food onto her plate.Inuyasha grumbled, spitting some food out in the process, Kikyo looked at him in disgust, and he smiled at her

"I didn't see you arrive, dear sis, I thought it was my lap dancer I ordered over the phone this morning!" she glared at him so hard he could have sworn her eyes turned crimson.

" That's enough!" their mother exclaimed angrily. Inuyasha wiped his mouth on his knapkin, first time for everything, and stomped out. Slamming his door behind him. He picked up the phone and dialed Miroku's number.

'_You have reached Miroku's phone, if you happen to be one of my lovely lady admirers please call back soon, or bear my child.'_

Inuyasha groaned at his best friends perverted Answer Phone,

"Idiot!" he growled, slamming the phone down. Then he noticed the crumpled piece of paper on his bedside table,_'Kagome's Number'_ he thought. Slowly he walked over; opening the piece of paper in the palm of his hand he dialed the number into the phone. He tensed as it begun to ring, realizing he didn't have any idea what to say. He was used to flirting with girl's and dating, but Kagome was different, she was the first girl who wasn't brain dead, who wasn't talking to him and looking at his body the whole time. The first girl who actually saw what was inside rather than what was on the outside.

"Hello?" came a soft, feminine voice which he vaguely remembered as Kagome's from the night before. His heart began to thud inside him, as if it wanted to escape his body.

"Err, hi, this is Inuyasha, I was wondering if you were free tomorrow night?" he asked, clutching the phone to his ear. He heard a pause and he begun to feel slightly nervous. What was it about her; no normal girl had this toxic effect on him.

"Sure, I'd love to!" came her voice, slightly excited down the phone.

"I'll pick you up at 7?" he asked,

"Okay, 7 see you then!" she said softly.

"Bye!" Inuyasha said, pleased she had accepted the invite.

He put the phone down and smiled, things just couldn't get better. He was too happy and busy jumping around like a freak to notice his sister Kikyo, peering keenly round the door at Inuyasha, ideas forming in her mind. Kagome placed the phone down and shuddered with delight, she'd just been asked out on a date by the cutest guy on earth, what could be better.

"Who was that?" asked Sango curiously,

"Inuyasha!" Kagome giggled excitedly,

"He invited me on a date tomorrow!" she exclaimed. Sango grinned and nudged her friends shoulder playfully

"Good for you, you go girl!" Sango said, a smile plastering her pretty features.

"What about Miroku, didn't he phone you?" Kagome asked, she saw her friends face turn grim.

" Yeah he did, but we didn't really get to talk, the first thing he asked me was whether or not I would 'bear his child' I slammed the phone down and ignored his calls after that, I think I'll leave it for a few days, try and forget it and then talk to him again once I've calmed down!" she said, she could see her friend holding a straight face, but knew she was dieing to laugh her head off at what Sango had just said.

"I wouldn't laugh if I were you!" Sango warned, jokingly. Kagome finally cracked up, bawling her head off,

"Think it's funny!" Sango said grinning; she pounced on her friend, tickling her until Kagome's eyes watered from all the laughter.

Finally Sango let go and sat back down,

"Why do I get the perverted one?" she groaned, Kagome grinned, rubbing her eyes,

"Perhaps it's because you attract them like flies!" Sango stuck her tongue out at Kagome's comment.

Suddenly the phone rang and both looked up, Kagome jumped up and grabbed for the phone.

"Hello?" she greeted cheerfully,

"Hi,this is Kikyo, Inuyasha's sister" came the reply in a sweet, sticky-like-honey voice.

……………………………………………..

**Authors Comment: Sorry it took so long to update, couldn't decide how I wanted this chapter to end. Hope you like it. Thanks for reviewing! Don't think it's a happy ending for Kagome and Inuyasha yet, or Sango and Miroku.**


	4. A Day To Remember

Kagome tensed,_ why is Inuyasha's sister calling me, and how did she get my number, what does she want?_

"Err, Hi what is it?" Kagome mumbled

"I was just phoning to tell you something, about Inuyasha…" she suddenly seemed to gasp and then the phone was yanked away and she heard Inuyasha's voice

"Sorry about that Kagome, just ignore Kikyo, she's snooping around in stuff she shouldn't be!" He said bye and hung up, turning with angry, questioning eyes to his sister,

"You'd of deserved it!" she spat, Inuyasha pushed her roughly out of his room,

"Shut up! Don't come near my room again!" Inuyasha growled.

Kagome held the phone a few seconds after he hung up, baffled by the half conversation she'd shared with Kikyo, then Inuyasha. What was it that Kikyo wanted to inform her of, and what was it Inuyasha didn't want her to say? She sighed, placing the phone back in its hold, she quickly brushed her hair, putting it in a loose ponytail before yanking Sango out of the bathroom where she was racing around frantically looking for her eye shadow and dragged her out the door and to school. Kagome stood in the food tech room next to Sango, to busy thinking of Inuyasha to notice her food, as usual, was burning.

" Kagome!" Sango screamed, bringing her friend out of her thoughts to notice that her food was beginning to smoke.

"Aaaah!" Kagome cried, throwing the pan in the basin and turning the tap on. Sango shook her head as everyone sniffed and stared at Kagome; Kagome blushed and turned round,

"Sorry," Kagome said, embarrassed. Sango watched her friend carefully again,

"Is there something that's bothering you Kag? Or are you still thinking of Inuyasha?"

Said Sango curiously, Kagome blushed again,

"Err, Nothing is bothering me, don't worry!" Kagome said quickly, Sango grinned,

"It is Inuyasha!" She said, Kagome giggled

"It might be!"

The next day after school Kagome hurried home to give her a few hours to get ready, leaving an out of breath Sango half way. She flung her clothes off and stepped into the shower, lathering her whole body in foamy lavender soap and then washing it all of, she started on her hair, rubbing shampoo into it and wringing it out before stepping out of the murky shower and grabbing a towel, she wrapped it around her. After blow-drying her hair she had to go to her and Sango's massive, well it wasn't really but it was bulging, wardrobe and decide on an outfit and shoes. She finally decided on a silky light blue dress that reached just below the knees, she tied her hair into a high bun, a few wavy black strands falling to the sides of her face; she put on some dark blue shoes. Only a tiny bit of mascara and blusher and then she sat down. Exactly on time the door bell's crass tune rang out(note: she told him where she lived when they were out on their first sort of 'date') and she jumped up, pulling the latch away and opening the door to see a smartly dressed Inuyasha. His black hair was combed and smelled of some posh shampoo; he was wearing a black suit, with a blue tie that brought out the color in his eyes. They eyes met and they both blushed,

"You look nice!" he said nervously, him being nervous comforted her, she thought him being the posh guy and all he would be a pro, but that only seemed to be when he was drunk.

"Thanks, so do you!" she said softly smiling, he smiled too and she slipped her hand into his, they walked down the stairs from the flat together. Kagome gasped when she saw the black limo waiting directly in front.

"That's not for us, is t?" she said excitedly, he nodded grinning

"Sure is!"

Kagome gasped, yanking him with her as she bolted at the limo, the driver wound his window down

"So this is the lucky lady?" He said cheerfully, Inuyasha nodded.

He helped Kagome in and the driver shut the door courteously behind him. When they arrived Kagome stared out of the window, a glass of champagne in her hand, it was a posh looking restaurant with the decorative title of 'The Wite Horse' Inuyasha once again helped her out of the limo, she blinked gratefully at him. They walked inside onto a red carpet where they were met by a waitress in a neat black and white uniform; she gave them both menus', which were, for the record, obscenely carved into some light wood.

They sat down at the back and ordered, their meals arrived almost immediately. Kagome's a prawn salad with some spicy herbs and sauces; Inuyasha's a steak with some weird salad which half the things Kagome could not even name.

"Thank you," Kagome said as they walked back to her flat, she had chosen not to go back in the limo as it meant she could thank Inuyasha properly.

They finally came to her flat,

"For what?" he asked,

"For making this the happiest day of my life!" She said, and she leaned over and kissed him softly on the lips, noticing him blush slightly.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it!" He said softly, still getting over the kiss. She hesitated a moment,

"Do you want to come inside?" She asked nervously, he blushed slightly again and then slowly nodded.

"Why not," he said, she led him up the stairs to her flat, opening the door in silence.

They took of their shoes and Kagome went to make them both a coffee, Inuyasha sat down on her sofa and turned on the T.V to pass the time. Finally she returned holding two mugs, she handed him one and sat down next to him.

"Thanks," He said, sipping it, she smiled,

"That's alright!". He gently put his arm round her waist after a while, she didn't move away, instead she leaned onto his chest._ I wonder how long this will last?_


	5. Love And Set Ups

Inuyasha looked down at Kagome as she looked at him, with beautiful, mesmerizing brown eyes, he felt himself fall under her wonderful gaze, he reached over and begun to pull her dress down, then stopped and quickly took his hand away,

"I'm sorry Kagome, I had no right to do that!" He apologized, Kagome didn't seem to be angry, but he saw her cheeks were stained a rosy red.

"What if I wanted you to do it?" She said, he looked at her questioningly,

"Then that would be ok, I guess!" He said, she picked his hand up in her slim fingers and placed it against the fabric covering her breast, he felt himself stiffen, she kissed him again on the lips, taking him into a trance again. He tenderly pulled down her dress, revealing her chest, which he took into his warm hands, he heard her groan gently as he stroked her nipples, he squeezed one gently and received a more satisfying groan of pleasure, he felt himself go hard but decided that her enjoyment over his. His hand slipped down to her hips, fully pulling of the dress, he pulled her pants off too. He gently touched her opening and she moaned his name, her desire was what he wanted to fulfill,

He slowly moved on top of her,

"Are you sure you want this?" He asked, she opened her eyes,

"Yeah!" She said slowly, with that he pushed himself inside her, he felt her buck underneath him and grip his back, he gripped her hips gently, kissing her stomach and sweating neck to ease her. He pushed in and in and then pulled away, she cried his name

And moved with him,

"Kagome," He said, kissing her tenderly on the lips,

"Yeah?" She said panting.

"I love you," He whispered, as he put his arms around her naked body, after a while he pulled away and stood up,

"The bathrooms to the left!" Kagome whispered, guessing he wanted to have a shower to clean himself,

"Thanks!" He said as he hurried off, Kagome stood up, pulling her clothes back on she looked in the mirror, her long black hair was tangled and frizzy, she groaned and brushed it until it was smooth again. Inuyasha peeped out of the bath room, an embarrassed look on his face,

"Err, where's the towel's?" He asked, she giggles and he frowned playfully,

"It's not funny!" He said, she sighed with the look on her face _'oh but it is'_ before grabbing a towel out of the airing cupboard and throwing it to him, he grabbed it and shut the door, when he finally came out dried off she went in and had quick shower, putting on a nightie

"You better stay here for tonight, seeing as it's now 1 in the morning!" She said, she led him to her bedroom and he slipped into her king-sized bed,

"You're lucky my bed is this big, otherwise you'd be on the sofa!" She warned, he put his arms around and she snuggled up against his bare chest, falling asleep almost immediately. Inuyasha looked down at her, her long wavy hair sprawled over one of the pillows, her creamy pink face soft and in proportion; he hugged her tighter, so tight he could feel her heart beating against his own. As he embraced her sleeping form he remembered he had told her he had loved her in their moment of intimacy, he realized that this was the first girl he had slept with that he had said this too, and he realized that even had he said it to any of his other 'bed-buddy's' he wouldn't of meant it, with her he did. He stroked her silky black hair and kissed her forehead, resting his chin on her head before finally falling asleep. A alarm clock rung out at 8 in the morning and Inuyasha jumped up in alarm _'I thought I'd smashed the bloody thing' _he groaned to himself before realizing he was still asleep with Kagome in her room, she opened her eyes, pressing down on the alarm clock's button to silence it.

"Sorry about that, but I have school!" Kagome said, standing up she walked round the end of the bed, she leaned over, kissing Inuyasha before walking out of the room saying

"I'll bring you in some breakfast, be ready by then!" Inuyasha jumped out of the bed

And ran into the sitting room to get his clothing, just as Sango walked through the door,

"Well if it isn't Inuyasha, I'm away for one night and before I know it the love affair has already begun!" she said jokingly, she threw his clothes to him and walked into the kitchen, Inuyasha stood, totally shocked embarrassed before regaining his composure and putting his clothes back on. A few minutes later Kagome walked in with a fried breakfast, she laid some of it on a tray and placed it in his lap,

"Sorry, it probably won't be as nice as the foods you eat!" She said, Inuyasha shook his head in contradiction as he tasted it. Kagome giggled, he loved it when she did that,

"I heard about your little meeting with Sango just now!" Inuyasha blushed again and said nothing,

"We have to go now, you can let yourself out once your finished, see you!" Kagome said, smiling happily. He nearly choked as he called out to her,

"I'll call you!" she smiled and waved at him before Sango pulled her roughly out of the door moaning '_bloody newly weds'_

Inuyasha returned to his house after phoning his limo driver. He was just about to reach his room without anyone noticing when Kikyo appeared, a smirk plastered on her features,

"Fancy meeting you here!" Kikyo said,

"Well I do live here!" Inuyasha retorted,

"That's not what I meant, and you know it!" Kikyo said deviously,

"Sod off you bitch!" He growled at his sister, she grinned darkly and waltzed off, returning to her waiting boyfriend in her room, Hojo. Kikyo stripped of in front of her boyfriend, taunting him. Inuyasha shook his head in disgust when he heard Hojo's moans of pleasure. Kikyo was a dirty bitch, sleeping and toying with Hojo one minute then Naraku the next, she didn't hesitate to sleep with men she didn't even know, if she got something out of it. Little did he know that the next victim of her seductive ways would be someone very close to home.

Miroku was sat trying to phone Sango for the 50000000000 time, she answered finally,

"Miroku," she greeted,

"Sango!" he exclaimed when his doorbell rang,

"Sango hang on!" he lay the phone down.

He slowly walked up and opened it, shocked to see Kikyo stood there, she had never visited him before. Worse than that she was wearing a strappy top that showed her nipples, as well as a leather skirt that was extremely short, her long black hair was sprawled across her shoulders and she was smiling seductively at him.

"Miroku," she cooed, walking in before he could object.

"What is it?" Miroku asked, trying not to look at her body, she pushed him up against the wall, rubbing her nipples against his chest, he tried to ignore it, little did he realize she'd pulled the phone wire out of the plug, all well planned out. Now it was Sango's time to worry, he had just phoned her and had abruptly hung up, she decided to go and see him, when she finally got their she saw his door open. Kikyo heard footsteps, she smiled to herself, _'If she has any sense she'll leave him after seeing this'_ Kikyo grabbed Miroku and pulled him into a deep kiss, sticking her tongue right down his throat while he tried to push her away as Sango entered. Sango nearly stood there, hands on hips glaring at Miroku. Kikyo pretended she only just registered she was there and pulled away, jumping behind Miroku.

"An Explanation, and a good one!" Sango growled sourly, Miroku glared venomously at Kikyo and walked towards Sango,

"It's not what it looks like!"


	6. Truth and Vows

**Thank you for reviewing, thank you, thank you, I love you all, 27 reviews, jumps in air with joy whispers and no flaming yet, probably vexed it now though, thank you for all your nice comments I enjoyed reading them. This chapter is a bit rushed as I'm kind of busy tonight, but I promise an extra long one up by tomorrow,**

**And so, on with the story:**

"And why should I believe you Miroku?" she growled, a mixture of hurt and anger in her dark eyes.

"Because it's the truth!" He said, pain also clear in his usually cheeky eyes,

"Well it don't seem like the truth to me, that bitch had her tongue down your throat!"

Sango pointed out.

"She had **her** tongue down **my **throat, not the other way round; I was **not **kissing **her, **she just stuck her tongue down my throat when we heard you coming, I didn't even invite her here in the first place!" Miroku cried. Sango walked up to Kikyo slowly, then without warning slapped her across the face,

"Slag, I heard about the likes of you from Kagome, your Kikyo aren't you, get out of here before I kill you!" Sango spat. Kikyo clutched her reddening cheek; she looked up, a death glare plastered on her face,

"Bitch!" she growled, and went to slap Sango back, but Sango was quick; she knocked her to the ground and shoved her out of the door.

"This isn't over!" Kikyo screeched angrily,

"I'll kill _you _for touching my face!" Kikyo added, before stalking off swearing violently.

Sango dodged as Miroku went to hug her,

"What you're saying had better be the truth, or you can share Kikyo's fate!" she said,

Miroku waved his hands appeasingly at Sango,

"Not my beautiful face!" He cried, Sango rolled her eyes,

"You sound like her too!" he huffed at her remark, she couldn't help but smile slightly, she finally allowed him to put his arms round her, she was enjoying it when she felt him put his hand on her butt, she blushed and jumped backwards, Miroku blushed too, grinning embarrassed,

"Sorry about that!" he said,

"If ever i find you snogging another girl again…..!"

"You won't!" He intervened quickly.

"Now that you're here you might as well stay for a little while, we could…" he stopped talking when he realized Sango was blushing again,

"I'd like that!" Sango answered quietly.

Meanwhile Kagome had returned from school, about to kill Sango for skipping the day off because she was made a fool of in dance when she found the house empty. She groaned and flung her bag down on the sofa, then something hit her and made her

Half nervous and half pleased, she hadn't told her mum that she'd made love to Inuyasha, neither did she want too, she liked Inuyasha **a lot,** maybe even more than liked. She remembered he'd said that he loved her, it hadn't meant anything to her at the time, she guessed it was probably just a spur-of-the-moment thing. Kagome stood up abruptly when the phone rang, she walked over, placing her fingers on the phone she didn't lift it for a few moments, _If it's Inuyasha what will I say to him? It only just struck me that I actually gave myself to him!_

She sighed and picked the phone up, fiddling nervously with the curly blue wire connected to the base.

"Hello?" She said gently,

"Hey," came Inuyasha's sexy voice, the kind of voice most girls died to hear,

"Hi Inuyasha!" Kagome greeted, feeling more comfortable and calm after hearing his voice.

"I was wondering if you wanted to come round mine tonight, just for a little while, watch a movie or something?" He asked,

"Sure I'd love too!" Kagome answered quickly,

"Ok, how was your day?" He asked,

"Ok, but Sango skipped school today, and she isn't at home, the only other place I can think of is Miroku's, but she said she wasn't talking to him so I don't know why on earth she'd be there!" Kagome said, a hint of worry in her voice, she guessed Inuyasha caught it as he replied softly,

"I'm sure she's fine, she can look after herself!"

"Thanks for the comforting words, see ya tonight!" Kagome said, smiling,

"Yep," Came Inuyasha's cheerful reply.

This time Kagome new nothing special was happening so she didn't worry too much about how she looked, apart from the fact she needed to impress Inuyasha's parents as this would be the first time they met. She showered, she put on a plain white strappy top and a long flouncy skirt, which was also a winter white, with a pink rim and embroidered flowers that reached half way down her legs. Kagome walked down stairs to get a taxi only to find Inuyasha's limo waiting, she grinned, he'd sent for her, how sweet.

Kagome was beginning to feel spoilt as she was helped in by the same driver and offered some wine. She couldn't suppress a grin and shook her head. She hadn't expected Inuyasha to arrange her travel for her. When she got there she shivered as she rang on the huge oak door's doorbell, made of what seemed to be pure gold, it was a neatly decorated door, it creaked open and she saw whom she guessed to be Inuyasha's mother there, Iyazoi frowned at her curiously,

"Who are you?" she said, Kagome blushed nervously, and as hoped Inuyasha appeared to save his damsel in distress,

"Mum, this is Kagome, my girlfriend!" Inuyasha said cautiously, Iyazoi looked at him,

"You could have told me!" Iyazoi said and let Kagome in warmly, Inuyasha escorted her upstairs, defending her from the obsessing mob known as his parents.

"This way," He said as he pointed to his room, where Kikyo was stood by, in that short silk robe again, Inuyasha groaned,

"I guess that is your wonderful sister Kikyo!" Kagome whispered jokingly, he made a pained face at her,

"God help us!" He whispered as he walked up to his sister, who pointed an accusing finger at him as she revealed her badly bruised cheek from behind her long locks of hair.

"Your friend caused this!" Kikyo growled, not even noticing Kagome stood there awkwardly for a moment. Kikyo glared nastily at her and Kagome flinched under the bitches gaze.

"Who's this?" Kikyo asked

"None of your fucking business!" Inuyasha snapped, slamming the door in Kikyo's already 'ruined' face; he heard her scream and imagined her clutching her face on the other side of the door.

"She's not as nice as she sounded on the phone!" Kagome said, shaking her haid as Kikyo wailed, Inuyasha sighed,

"No one ever is!"

**Eeeeeeeeek, I know this chapter was boring, don't hate me, but I was rushed, hopefully better one for tomorrow.**


	7. Strangers Threat

**Well this isn't as long as i'd expected, but it's slightly more exciting than the last chapterp, thanks for all you kind people out there for reviewing,**

* * *

The Strangers Threat

"Bye Kagome!" Inuyasha called from the doorway as she waved goodbye, she had opted to walk back, feeling sorry for the limo driver having to chauffer her around. Kagome walked down the concrete sidewalk, it was getting dark and there was a thin mist hanging in the air. Though no one was around the silence of the street made her subconsciously nervous. She turned back every now and again when she thought she heard movement, she was beginning to wish she'd been driven home, then she could have been safe at home right now. Suddenly a hand snaked out from behind her, covering her mouth so no noise could escape the trembling girl's throat. Kagome was turned round only to come face to face with a tall man, he had wavy black hair and nasty rat-like slits of eyes(he he),

"So you are that girl, Kagome, now listen closely to what I'm going to tell you!" He said roughly. Kagome trembled in his grasp, screwing her eyes shut tight, he pushed her hard against the wall, leaning against her he whispered in her ear,

"Never go near Inuyasha again; if you do I will make you suffer!" He growled, his hand slid down her side to her hip and under her dress. She kicked him in the groin, she then ran as he fell to the ground, all the way back to her apartment, she opened the door and slammed It fast, her breath rasping with the cold and fear, Sango came over,

"Kagome, what's wrong, are you alright?" her friend asked worriedly, Kagome begun to sob,

"What happened?" Sango asked, getting anxious,

"A-a-a m-m-m an, he a-a-t-tacked m-m-me!" Kagome stuttered, Sango sat her friend down on the sofa,

"Who attacked you? Did you see what he looked like? Did he harm you?" Sango asked,

Kagome inhaled and exhaled slowly,

"No, he tried to, but I ran, b-but he told me to stay away from Inuyasha, he said he would make me suffer if I went near him again, I've never seen him before!' Kagome said shakily, Sango put her hand on Kagome's back comfortingly,

"It's alright, I'm sure it'll be okay!" Sango said softly.

"But that meant he knows Inuyasha, which means he could be following me, or maybe he wants something from Inuyasha!" Kagome said, calming slightly,

"I better call him and tell him!" Kagome said reaching for the phone; her friend pulled the phone away,

"I suggest you leave it for now, considering the threat you've just had!" Sango advised.

"But he needs to know, he might get hurt in this!" Kagome answered,

"So might you!" Sango said, still restraining Kagome from grabbing the phone.

Kikyo stood outside Inuyasha's door, an evil smirk on her face,

"Well, let's see what I can do to ruin his relationship, I won't let him have his way!" Kikyo snarled to herself,

"Naraku should have found Kagome by now!" As if on queue Naraku stumbled up the stairs towards her,

"Why the hell are you back so early, your supposed to have scared the living shit out of that brat, otherwise she'll take my family's fortune, we want the money remember?" Kikyo growled, Naraku snarled, grabbing Kikyo by her wrists he pushed her into her bedroom and pinned her to the bed,

"She kicked me and ran, but I did manage to scare her, I told her to stay away from Inuyasha or I'd get her1" He growled, Kikyo spat at him,

"Idiot, she'll probably call him straight away now and Inuyasha knows it'll probably have something to do with us!" Naraku pushed his lips none too gently against Kikyo's, then stood up,

"Who cares what can that idiot do to us?"

"Ruin our plan, maybe!' Kikyo retorted. Naraku snorted at Kikyo and shook his head,

"I'll deal with him later! Keep your mouth shut for now!" With that Naraku turned and left silently, leaving a livid Kikyo in his wake. Kikyo scowled at him as he left, clenching her fist she smoothed her top down and strutted back out of the room, pondering different painful deaths for Inuyasha, she cursed when she heard him open the door as she walked downstairs,

"Inuyasha! I hope your doing well?" Kikyo said, smiling falsely, before running downstairs fast. Inuyasha glared at his sister as she left

"What the fuck is she talking so sweet for?" He groaned, he was about to follow her down when he heard his phone ring faintly in his room. He bolted back just in time and grabbed it.

"Hello?"

"Inuyasha!" Came Kagome's sobbing voice,

"What's wrong?" Inuyasha asked, now getting anxious just as Sango had done.

"Something happened……" Kagome couldn't bring herself to finish,

"I'm coming, hang on!" He said, he was afraid something had happened to Kagome on the way home as he turned the car keys in the lock and flung himself in; he raced out of his driveway and to Kagome's house. He slowed down as it came in to view, parking outside he ran up the steps and rung the doorbell. Praying she was okay. Sango answered the door, not happy to see him,

"Come in, I didn't really think you should, but Kagome insisted!" Sango informed begrudgingly. Inuyasha raced over to where Kagome was sat on the sofa, clutching one of the cream cushions against her chest. Inuyasha sat down slowly beside her, Kagome didn't look up, and he wondered if she'd even registered he was there.

"Kagome?" He asked softly, scared at how different she was to the Kagome he'd been cuddling less than 3 hours ago.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome replied, finally looking up with tearful brown eyes that melted his heart when he saw them, he put his arms around Kagome.

"What is it?" Inuyasha asked; glad to know that whatever happened, at least she was safe now. Kagome shuddered in his warm embrace.

"When I was walking home, someone followed me, t-they tried to attack me and threatened me!" Kagome whispered into his t-shirt,

"Who threatened you and what did they say?" Inuyasha asked gently,

"They told me to stay away from you, though I don't know who they were, they sounded like they knew you!"

Inuyasha suddenly felt even more anxious, who knew him that wanted to hurt Kagome, _maybe it's something to do with Kikyo, that bitch! _He thought grimly to himself, he sighed, stroking Kagome's ruffled hair down, Kagome begun to cry softly into his shirt, at least he was here for her, and perhaps it was best for him to stay with her. In case this stranger tried to attack her again. He would have to confront Kikyo sooner or later……


	8. How was it supposed to end?

**Sorry this took so long, i know i'm slow, can't help it, but finally, the next chapter is up!**

* * *

How Was It Supposed To End?

" Can you describe what this guy looked like?" Inuyasha asked Kagome, she paused for a moment, perhaps in recollection,

" He had long brown hair, well i think he did, and he was tall and broad!" Kagome said uncertainly.

_Naraku, it has to be, that bastard!_

Inuyasha clenched his fist, why did it have to be like this, what did Naraku want from Kagome, or, more importantly, from him. He looked down at Kagome, thoughts running through his mind as she stared up hopingly at him,

" I know who it is! Stay here and don't go anywhere Kagome, not until i come back! Promise me!" Inuyasha said as he ran to the door,

" I promise!" Kagome said, confused.

Inuyasha raced out of the door, forgetting the limo in his fury, he ran back to his house, he was quite fast after all. Letting himself in he sprinted up to his sister's room, to find her sat on her bed with her pink phone in hand, Kikyo glared venomously at him,

" What the hell do you want?" Kikyo spat, dreading the evident answer.

" I want the truth!" Inuyasha answered in just as rough a voice. Kikyo smirked as if his comment was funny,

" Which one!" She said, smiling. Inuyasha could have strangled her at that point, he walked up to her, knocking her phone out of her hand, Kikyo's beautiful but cold eyes stared with untold hate at her brother,

" You want the truth, i'll tell you it, my brother, my innocent younger brother, who always gets treated as if he were king, your always the favourite in this family, when we get into trouble i'm the one to blame! You'll most probably inherit everything too, because you work hard, because you deserve it, what about me, what do i get, shit all, that's what!" Kikyo said in a low, threatining tone as she leveled with her brother.

" I'll make you pay, i'll take your life away from you, you'll never have your happy-ever-after!" She vowed,

" And what can you do to stop me!" Inuyasha growled at her, she gave a satisfied smile,

" Well you've already fallen into my trap, it shouldn't be too hard!" Kikyo said, folding her arms over her chest, Inuyasha gave her a anxious look,

" What trap?" He choked out,

" Your precious Kagome's!" Kikyosaid, turning away, but Inuyasha grabbed her shoulder and pulled her back to face him.

" What do you plan to do to her!" Inuyasha asked in a deadly voice,

" More like what i'm doing to her, Naraku shold be with her, right about now!" Kikyo said scratching her head. Inuyasha gasped and bolted out of the room,

" Fool!" Kikyo murmered,

* * *

Kagome was sat with Sango on the sofa when the doorbell went, Kagome looked to Sango before getting up,

" That will probably be Inuyasha!" she reassured her friend, but to her horror, the person she revealed on the other side of the door, was her assaulter, he smirked at her, lifting a gun he placed it to her head,

" How lovely to see you again, after you left so abruptly the last time!" He whispered in her ear. Sango jumped up when she heard Kagome's strangled sob, she gasped in surprise, but noting that the man had not realised her presence she lept nimbly at him and knocked the gun from Kagome's head, Naraku was shocked for a moment then came back to reality, he whirled round and aimed the gun at the other girl's head, Kagome decided it was now her turn to do something and lept on the man's back, her arms wrapping around his neck, he struggled in her grip, then the gun went of and there was total confusion, everything was blurry when Kagome woke up, she was lying on the floor with Naraku standing over her, her eyes darted over to Sango and she attempted a scream, but failed. Her friend was lying with a gunshot wound to her stomach, blood trickling steadily from the wound. She gasped as she saw the blood turn darker,that meant it was now coming from the artery, she tried to drag herself over to her friend's heaving form but Naraku grabbed her by the hair and threw her against the wall, almost knocking her unconscious, he grabbed her wrists tightly again, Kagome knew there would be bruises for weeks, and pulled her up so she was level with him,

" Bitch, this is all your fault!" He said,he wrapped hisfinger's arpund her throat cruelly, she tried to scream but it made it hurt more, she felt her neck begin to ache agonizingly in his grip and gurgleda " Please Stop!"

He allowed her limp body to slump to the ground, then he ran, out of the door and away. All that Kagome remebered after that was Inuyasha's voice faintly calling her name. Then she blacked out.

* * *

Kagome's brown eyes fluttered open, it took her eyes a few moments to adjust to the scene, she was lying in what looked like a hospital bed, she had a few bandages and plasters on her, she saw Inuyasha sat in a chair beside her, she tried to call to him but felt a uncomfortable pain shoot through her neck and stopped, Inuyasha looked up, as if he had heard her anyway and reached for her hand.

" Kagome!" He said anxiously,

" Are you alright?" She nodded to his question as she didn't want to try and speak again, then she remembered Sango's wound and sat bolt upright, Inuyasha must have read her mind as histurned slightly more concerned,

" Sango's in casualty, Miroku's with her now, once your feeling better i'll take you to see her!" He said, gently pushing Kagome back down, Kagome relaxed slightly, drifting back into sleep with concerned thoughts for her friend.


	9. My Fault

What the Future Brings

Kagome awoke feeling slightly refreshed, though she had no idea how long she had been asleep as the clock outside her ward had stopped. She looked over to see Inuyasha was not there, fair, she reasoned, she probably had slept for a while. Kagome slowly leaned forward and took a deep breath, she had to see if Sango was ok, Sango had been shot because of her and she would rather have died herself than to have put her friend's life on the line. Kagome realised that she was still wearing her own clothes and so slowly stood up, her body felt perfectly fine, but her neck ached slightly. She looked at herself in the small mirror provided and just managed to suppress a scream, she looked rough and sweaty, she decided that she would stop at the toilets on the way. She clapped her hands in a pleased gesture when she saw Inuyasha had left her a bag withgod knows what in.Kagome hesitated upon entering the ladies as it wasn't the perfect place to cleanse, in the corner a women was throwing up in a basin and another woman was making rasping cough sounds. Kagome brushed it off and went over to one of the basins, she splashed some water over her face and neck, then squirted someof the cleansing facial wash Inuyasha had put in the bag on her face and rubbed it in, washing it off, she then dried her face with a towel, also from the bag, and brushed her hair until it looked silky. Kagome made a small gasp when she saw what was at the bottom of the bag, a short silk dress, pearly pink with a dark pink rim. She went and put it on inone of the cubicles. She came out and gave it a small twirl, it was beautiful and smelt like lavender. Kagome finally dragged herself out of the toilets and was about to ask the nurse stood in front wether she knew wehere Sango was when she spotted Inuyasha in front heading back to her ward with two cups of coffe.

" Inuyasha!" Kagome called to him, he turned round amber eyes blinking. She ran over to him, he smiled,

" I see you like the dress i bought you!", Kagome blushed,

" It's beautiful, thankyou so much!" She praised gratefully, until she noticed he was blushing aswell, she hugged him gently around the waist, he was to good to be true. Then she remembered Sango and released her grip, her face slightly urgent,

" Is Sango alright!" she asked him anxiously,

" I'll take you to see her!" Inuyasha said, grabbing Kagome's hand he led her down a long hallway, into the casualty ward, finally they came into a isolated cubicle and Kagome reckognised Sango lying motionless in the bed, tubes connected to her body from the sides.

" She's in a stable condition," Inuyasha said grimly, Kagome felt herself sink shakily into the chair Miroku offered her as he walked over from Sango's bedside.

" Though they aren't holding out hope that she'll wake up from her comba,the bullet hit her slightly beneath the lungs, fracturing 2 of her ribs and causing alot of pain and bleeding. She has lost a substantial amount of blood, the doctors are hoping to give her a blood transplant to see if that helps!" Miroku informed Kagome gently. Kagome held back the tears she felt approaching, she pulled herself out of the chair and walked over to Sango, clutching her hand she kneeled beside the bed.

" Could you guys give me a minute alone with her, please?"She asked, pain stated clearly in her voice, Inuyasha hesitated, looking at Kagome's shaking form, before following his friend to the cafeteria.

Kagome watched them leave before turning back to Sango,

" I'm so sorry Sango, i shouldn't have let this happen to you, i shouldn't have brought you into my own problems, it was my fault you were shot, my fault you were in pain, my fault that you're in a comba, and my fault if you die. I need you Sango, you and i, we're one of a kind, you've been my best friend since before i can remember, don't give up on me!" Kagome felt tears run down her cheeks as she finished, she squeezed her friends cold hand,

" Please wake up!" Kagome begged, she stared at her friend for a few moments and then turned away, sitting back down she rubbed away the tears, but new ones just renewed the wet streaks down her cheeks.(( scuse the rhyming))

* * *

" Do you think Kagome will be alright on her own!" Inuyasha asked, concern written all over his face,

" I'm sure she'll be fine, she just needs time to come to terms with it," Miroku said soothingly to his tense friend,

" And what if she can't come to terms with it?" Inuyasha retorted angrily,

" Trust me she will, it's just the shock." Miroku said calmly, Inuyasha glared at him,

" How can you be so calm, your girlfriends in a comba!' Inuyasha growled, Miroku made a hurt face,

" Someone needs to be calm, with you as tense as a lion about to go for the kill and Kagome confused and upset!" Miroku said folding his arms. Inuyasha sighed,

" Sorry, i didn't mean to be so cold, i'm just worried about both of them, that's all!" He said, Miroku shook his head,

" So am i, if Sango doesn't wake upi don't know what i'll do!" He admitted.

* * *

**Oooooooooh, i wonder if Sango will come out of her comba, and how the boys and Kagome will cope if she doesn't.**


	10. Past Memories

Kikyo's Hidden Secret

_/Flashback/_

_" No!" Kikyo repeated as the man pinned her down, his hand slid into her pants, she screamed as he touched her where no one else had,_

_" Shut up!" He growled at her, pulling her knickers off her trembling figure. He forcefully kissed her, sticking his tongue into her mouth, she gagged. Trying desperately to wriggle free. He slid a finger into her opening and she growled, she was above crying, she wouldn't give him the satisfaction._

_" You bastard!" She screamed,_

_" Bitch!" He answered angrily as she slapped him round the face, he thrust himself inside her and she felt herself go limp in his grasp, she felt physically sick now. She closed her eyes, hoping, praying it would be over, then finally he pulled out of her and stood up. He hit her round the face angrily and left. Kikyo wrapped her arms around her knees, she felt dirty, defiled._

_/End Flashback/_

Kikyo sreamed in fear,

" Shut up!" Hojo growled, she realised that it was just playing on her mind and that it hadn't really happened again, she calmed, still shaking slightly at the mermories she'd hidden for so long in her past. Hojo came in her and collapsed on top of her, she stared at the ceiling, what had she become? She was dirtier than that when she was raped, she wished she could turn back time and forget it all at the least. But it was too late now, everyone saw her for the bitch she had become, no one expected anything out of her now, they saw her as dirt, and she was.

" Piss off!" Kikyo growled at Hojo, pushing him out of the door. Minutes later Naraku came stumbling in, he knocked Kikyo onto the bed,

" You bitch, i'll be jailed for life because of you, i'll fucking kill you!" He growled in her face,

" What, why?" Kikyo cried nervously in his tight grip,

" The plan went wrong, now one of them is wounded!" Naraku spat out. Then he grinned nastily,

" But i'll make you suffer before i'm put behind bars!" He hit her hard round the face, bringing old memories back,

" No!" Kikyo screamed, more to the memories than to him. Blood trickled steadily from her mouth as she smiled at him,

" Kill me then, you'd only be doing me a favour!" She hissed at him, he pulled out the gun from his pocket. She closed her eyes, fear and relief sweeping over her at the thought of being saved from her nightmare. Suddenly she heard the sound of wood against skull and turned to see Inuyasha standing over a unconscious Naraku, Inuyasha had a baseball bat in his hand. Kikyo felt tears fill her eyes for the first time in a long time.

" Inuyasha, why, why would you...?" Kikyo cried, shocked.

" Why would you save me?" She finally managed to choke out,

" Because your my sister, wether a bitch of one or not, because if you die by anyones hands it'll be mine, not that assholes!" He growled,

" Inuyasha, i'm sorry for all that i've done to you, i hope one day you can forgive me!" Kikyo said shakily.

" The truth is, it wasn't you i hated, it was myself, you've always been a good person!" Kikyo said, smiling softly. Inuyasha realised she was holding the gun to her head, finger on the trigger,

" Kikyo, don't be stupi..!" He cried, just as the trigger was pulled. He dropped the bag he was taking to the hospital and caught his sisters falling body, her face not reckognisable through all the blood,

" Kikyo...you weren't all bad!" He said softly, tears trickling down his cheeks, he slowly let her limp body fall to the ground as he called and ambulence.

* * *

" I'm sorry sir, but she couldn't be saved!" Inuyasha heard a nurse say gently as she kneeled in front of him, Inuyasha sighed, turning away from his sobbing parents who were clutching each other he walked to Sango's ward, where he found Miroku and Kagome both asleep in the chairs next to Sango's bed. He smiled softly at the two, they looked so innocent.

" Inu..yasha," Kagome murmered, at first Inuyasha thought she was awake, then he realised she was still sleeping, she must have been dreaming about him. He walked over and sat down beside her, she looked so innocent while she was sleeping, he stroked her face gently and she stirred ever so slightly.

_Why would Kikyo kill herself, what did she have that was so unbearable that she couldn't live with. And wha about Naraku, i just left him there, he's still on the loose! _Inuyasha thought grimly, he slowly stood up and walked over to Sango, she'd been in this comba for almost 5 days now. Poor Kagome hadn't left her side once, neither Miroku, he started to worry that if they didn't go home and sleep then they would become ill too. Inuyasha gently touched Sango's cold hand, almost asking her to get better, then to his shock he felt her fingers twitch at his touch, he tried it again but this time she didn't move. Inuyasha sighed heavily and turned away,

" Inu... yash...a!" He heard a voice say weakly, he thought it was Kagome at first but when he turned around he saw Sango's brown eyes staring at him,

" Sango!" Inuyasha cried excitedly, at her name, Miroku and Kagome immediatly awoke. Both rushed to her side when they saw her.

" Sango!" Kagome cried, overjoyed.

" You've come back to us!"

* * *

**Did you really think i'd let Sango die, nah. Sango's too cool to die, but now Kikyo's out of the picture what will happen? **


	11. Behind Bars

**Replies:**

animekg: Lol, thankyou. No i don't think Kikyo deserved it either, but it kind of got her out of the picture without her being entirely evil. Which was good.

NiRa-KaI: Lol, yeah but it was kinda nicer than her being killed, probably by the reviewers if i kept her alive Mob of people stampede Kikyo

angeldiane: Yay, i'm glad someone said that, i tried to show that Kikyo wasn't entirely evil.

* * *

Behind Bars

Sango smiled as everyone flocked round her bed as if she was some exotic creature.

" I'm fine, really!" She promised, gently pulling herself upright, but she was still weak and she fell back down, Miroku caught her in his arms. Sango looked up at him and blushed, he smiled at her,

" Miroku.." Sango said, gazing up at him, Miroku leaned down to Sango his lips centimetres from hers, slowly moving closer...

" SANGO, DARLING!" A piercing voice shrieked as they entered the room, Sango cringed, knowing only too well who had ruined her and Miroku's moment of intimacy.

" Hide me!" She begged Kagome and the others, but they didn't move fast enough, a woman wearing a huge grey fur coat and a black hat that you could knock someone out with appeared, she ran over to Sango, extending out her arms, Sango shrank back under the bed sheets, the woman threw her oversized butt onto the end of the bed, sending Inuyasha literally flying off of it. He dragged himself to the doorway, cowering on one of the chairs,

" Inuyasha, what are you doing?" Kagome scolded, Inuyasha whined at her,

" I don't want to be crushed!" He said,

" By who? Yourself?" The fat woman giggled in her sqeauky tone,

'Listen you fat, pigheaded good for nothing, ugly as toad person..' he wished he'd said but instead he said something thatseemed to enrage her more,

"Who the HELL are you?" Inuyasha growled none to politely, his pride sore. She puffed up her cheeks like a balloon and Inuyasha grimaced at thenone too pretty picture,

"Now now, let's not start a fight, i'm sure there's a reasonable explanation as to why she's here, right mrs.?" Miroku asked politely, but his remark could not be heard over the roaring of the woman as she dived off the bed, probably in an attempt to charge at Inuyasha, but she ended up bellyflopping and squishing him instead.

" Who am i? Who am i? I am..."

" MY DAMNED AUNTIE!" Sango interuppted, her eyes burning with rage,

" My dear, my little candy bar, i didn't see you here, oh wait i did..." Her mother laughed nervously,

Sango groaned and fell back down, unconscious, Miroku clutched her hand, now also enraged,

" What the hell have you done?" He growled at the woman,

" What have i done, i've done nothing!"

" GET OFF OF ME!" Inuyasha roared at the woman who was sat on top of him.

"This is no time for games, what are you doing under there!" She said, looking down at Inuyasha with disgust. Inuyasha tried to pull himself out from under her, to no avail,

" My friend is merely trying to say that..." Miroku started,

" ARE YOU SAYINGI'M FAT!" The woman screamed at Inuyasha, Inuyasha covered his ears.

" No,no. You're not fat, not at all!" Inuyasha said, smiling innocently, the women glared at him, and stood up, leaving a half crippled Inuyashaon the floor. He sighed and dragged himself to his feet and his spine made a crackling noise,

" Damn fat ass!" He growled angrily.

" SHUT UP!" Kagome screamed at both of them, Inuyasha darted behind Sango's mother,

" It-It was her!" He said, peeking out from behind her and pointing to her.

" This is not time for arguing, Sango is recovering and you mrs. whoever the fuck you are are not helping, so please, get your ass out of this room and stay away. All you've caused is trouble so far!" Kagome said, glaring at the two.

" But i...," The woman begun,

" NOW!" Kagome roared, the woman scampered out of the door. Leaving Inuyasha sat fearing Kagome's wrath on the floor. She glared at him and pressed the button for help beside the bed. A nurse appeared within seconds. She examined Sango and told them she was just worn out and would be fine, that she was well on the way to recovery. Kagome and Miroku were relieved to hear this, Inuyasha was relieved that it had distracted Kagome from tearing him limb from limb.

* * *

A week later Sango was fully recovered and ready to go home, Kagome shifted from foot to foot nervously

" Um, Sango, we've decided that you should stay here, just for one more day, then you can come home!" Kagome said to her friend, Sango looked confused,

" What, why? I'm fine!" she promised as they all looked down at her,

" It's not that, you see, the police have only just found Naraku and we need to go identify him, and just incase anything goes wrong and he comes after us again you'll be safe from further harm here!" Kagome explained, her friend sighed and nodded, Miroku picked up Sango's hand,

" I'll stay with you!" He said softly,

" I don't need you guys worrying so much about me!" Sango said, but Kagome and Inuyasha were already heading toward the police station to identify Naraku. Kagome got out of Inuyasha's car and shuddered slightly as they entered the police station, then she felt Inuyasha gently put an arm round her shoulders and she calmed. A policemen led them down a concrete corridor to a small cell, Kagome hesitated then peered in. She looked for a moment, then turned away, ndding to the officer.

" That's him alright!" Kagome said, Inuyasha nodded in agreement after having a quick peek. The officer nodded in understanding and led them back down the corridor. Kagome felt slightly more relaxed now, knowing that Naraku was behind bars. He couldn't do anything to her nor Sango anyomore. That was good to know.

" How do you feel?" Inuyasha asked on the way out,

" Glad, and angry at him for what he did!" Kagome said, frowning slightly, Inuyasha smiled gently,

" Yeah," Was al he said in reply.


	12. For My Revenge

* * *

A Vow Of Death

" Finally i can go home!" Sango exclaimed sarchastically, Kagome sighed,

" Alright, you made your point the first time! I have to go out today, we need some food in, i've spent almost all this week here with you so probably all of our food is mouldy!" Kagome said pintedly,

" I'll see you later!" She said as she left the ward. Sango was helped up by Miroku and she trudged out of the door, Inuyasha following suit. Kagome headed towards the shopping mall, she was happy that when she returned tonight Sango would be back for the first time in a week. She was meeting Inuyasha later for tea. Sango shoved the guys out of the way as they tried to open the door for her,

" I am NOT and invalid!" She snapped, Inuyasha jumped behind Miroku, cowering.

" She scares me more than the fat lady does!" Inuyasha whimpered, Sango turned round in that slow motion 'what did you just say?' kind of way. Inuyasha let out a pathetic whine,

" I agree!" Miroku whispered.

* * *

" Let me out of here for fuck sake!" Naraku growled, finally a broad shouldered officer appeared, opening Naraku's cell he smiled fakely,

" You're out of here and onto the prison today, cheriff's orders!" He informed Naraku none too pleasantly. Naraku growled as he was led by another two officers into the back of a police van.

" I swear if it's the last thing i do, i'll kill that bitch Kagome! Then Kikyo will be next!" He vowed to himself as he was shoved in and the barred door slammed behind him. This was, a vow he intended to keep.

* * *

Inuyasha and Miroku plonked down on the couch as Sango brought them both some beer,

" Who was supposed to be the one recuperating here?" She said sulkily,

" I thought you didn't want us fussing over you!" They both chirped, she sighed and stomped back into the kitchen. Inuyasha grinned at Miroku and took a biscuit from the tray she had also brought a while back,

" I could get used to this!" He added to his friend and they both smirked like naughty children.

_' A man named Naraku recently arrested for assault appears to have escaped after the vechile that was moving him to a near by jail seems to have smashed into a tree, he was no where to be found in the proximity when backup arrived'_

Miroku and Inuyasha suddenly stopped smirking and stared, deadly serious at the t.v, Sango also stumbled in when she heard the name, she clapped her hands to her mouth,

" Oh my GOD! That car crashed only a short way from the mall, if theres anywhere someone will go to hide it'll be the mall, and Kagome's there too, she could be in danger!" She screamed, without another word they flung themselves over the sofa and towards the door, heading for Miroku's car.

* * *

Kagome smiled to herself, she had got a nice meal for Inuyasha tonight, she would cook it once she got back, then suddenly she noticed a picture of Naraku on a t.v inside the shop she was walking by, it was on the news, shock filled through her when she read on the screen that he had escaped and was most probably heading in the her exact direction, she may be in a mall, but it was quite a small one, and for someone who knew their way around, was even smaller. Kagome stood glued to the t.v until it went onto another subject, then she shivered, even though it was not cold, and trotted shakily in the direction of home. Turning left through the alleyway, she paused. It was awfully dark and geimy down there, it freaked her out. She sighed and told herself she was being silly and walked silently through the allewway. Kagome was halfway dwon it when she heard a rustle in front of her,

_Don't be silly, it's just an alleyway, besides how would he know where to find me, get a grip, kagome!_

She told herself, forcing a frightened smile. Then suddeny, the fears she had been fighting off with remarks like' grow up' to herself became a deadly reality. She felt the sharp prick of a knife on her throat, shegulped visibly, and turned to face Naraku's somewhat cloudy features, she could not focus in the darkness, but she knew it was him.

" Kagome, i never thought i'd get the chance for revenge, but as luck would have it the vechile that was transporting me crashed, and you might say some powerful force of revenge led me to you!" He growled, pulling her raven hair from her face,

" You know, i always thought you were a pretty girl, like Kikyo, but you never noticed me, why would you! But now, i can take you away from Inuyasha, that is my final revenge!" He growled, he grabbed Kagome by her cheeks, squaeezing her face painfully, he pulled her into a kiss. Kagome never had the chance to pull away, as moments after the kiss begun, it was sealed, with death. She felt a agonizing pain shoot through her and looked down to see the dagger embedded deep in her stomach, Kagome gasped slightly as blood gushed endlessly out.

" Inu... Yasha..." She mumbled, blood trickling out of her mouth, Naraku parted from her lips, his face deadpan, as her body fell to the ground with a limp thud.

" KAGOME!" Inuyasha screamed, Sango and Miroku were looking inside the mall, while Inuyasha was skirting it, now only to places left to go. Some sixth sense(oops) pulled him in the direction of a dark alleyway, he hesitated then sprinted down it. He slowed half way, the thick sent of blood was in the air. He was becoming anxiaous, then he realised to his horror, Kagome's motionless form, heaped in front,

" Fuck!" He cried, he picked her up in his arms and realised she was still breathing, faintly. He stroked her face,

" Kagome, forgive me!" He growled, he brought her face to his own,

" Inu...yasha..." A weak voice mumbled, he looked up into Kagome's half open eyes,

" I...love...you.." She said, then she fell silent, and Inuyasha knew she was dead...

DUN,DUN DUUUUUN...**Well, some of you will probably kill me for this chapter, please spare me puppy eyes i just watched Final Destination 3 and that seemed to spur a idea of tragedy,really it's not my fault, but whoever said it would be a happy ending oops, maybe i did,sowwy**


	13. Note To Readers

* * *

:Authors Note:

* * *

I'm busy for the next two or three days so you'll have to wait for an update, sorry, but i have other things to do. Though it'll give me some time to think about what's gonna happen with Kagome and Inuyasha in the next chapter. Tehe arn't i mean. Thankyou for all your reviews, but please don't kill me, i understand i pissed you all off. I seem to like doing that )


	14. Not The First Time

Answer My Prayers

Or so he thought...

* * *

Inuyasha sat outside intensive care, his eyes half closed and his head hung low in defeat, the police. He hated them, they had claimed on the news after capturing Naraku the second time it was a minor mistake and he was now in the prison for a life long sentence, _A minor mistake, one that had perhaps cost his beloved her life was a minor mistake!_ He growled at the thought of it, he sighed and looked to Miroku and Sango beside him, Sango had spent the last four hours weeping, but half an hour ago she finally managed to contain it. She was hugging her knees on the chair beside him, in a dark pink hoody and jeans. Miroku had one arm round her shoulders,he was looking the other way, as if he couldn't bare to see her face. It seemed like an eternity before a nurse with a grim face appeared, one that said '_why do I have to do this?'_ she stood before the anxious trio, then she smiled. Inuyasha's mouth dropped open, she looked like she'd just died a minute ago, now she was smiling? What the hell was going on.

" Sir, Kagome is showing signs of stabilizing, but she is in a serious condition and her body could fail her at any moment, it is crucial she has a blood transfusion in the next 12 hours or she most probably won't be able to cope." She said, and Inuyasha knew the smile was fake, from the seriousnes in her voice, he knodded grimly and Sango jumped up,

" Are we able to see her?" Sango asked in a shaky voice that didn't fit her. The nurse sighed,

" Well you shouldn't be going near her right now, she's isolated because of how weak her body is, but considering she might not make it through the next night you deserve a chance to see her. I'll take you to her!" The nurse said and walked off, with the group hot on her heels, glaring daggers at her back, how could she be so forthright(?)

The nurse silently opened a door to a dreary gray room, where Kagome lay limp in the bed, tubes hanging from almost every part of her body, Inuyasha gulped,

" Is that all really necissary?" He asked, pointing at all the things attached to her, mainly her stomach. The nurse nodded regretfully and left. Inuyasha walked over, he would have held Kagome's hand, but there was pipes attached to her hands too, a oxygen mask was over her mouth and nose. Inuyasha pulled one of the chairs to her bedside and sat down, he was tired of being in a hospital, watching the life of someone close to him hang in the balance. He clenched his fist,

" I'm so sorry, Kagome. I let you down, i left you to Naraku and it might cost you your life, i always do this. I never seem to be able to save the lives of those i love most... please Kagome, just hang in there, i love you! I always will, i'm here with you!" He said, he stroked her cheek gently before turning away and allowing Sango to speak to her friend. Inuyasha sat back down in the chair, watching Kagome all the while, slowly his eyes drifted closed and he fell into a haunted sleep.

_" My baloon!" The small boy cried, running into the road after his red baloon,_

_" No, Inuyasha get away from there!" His father screamed, running after his tiny son,_

_" Daddy mr baloon!" Inuyasha cried as it popped, Inuyasha stood there, oblivious to the truck heading his way,_

_" Inuyasha!" His father screamed, leaping at his, son he pushed him out of the way, Inuyasha whimpered as he hit the ground hard, he looked back, a loud crunch and the swerving of a car was blatent in his ears. _

_" Daddy?" Inuyasha screamed,_

_" Inuyasha!" His older sister Kikyo roared, she grabbed him, covering his eyes, she dragged him back onto the pavement outside their house._

_" Where's daddy, where is he?" Inuyasha screamed, he felt tears splatter onto his head and he stilled in his sisters grip,_

_" Daddy's gone!" Kikyo whispered, Inuyasha heard a second pair of footsteps and then a scream which he knew was his mothers, his sisters hand remained clamped over his eyes, but it trembled slightly. The next thing he knew he was sat on his sisters lap in the hospital being told his father had gone away. Though as he grew older it became clear his father was dead, and he knew only too well he was blamed for it. This was the first time he'd been the cause ofa death, and it had haunted him, never leaving him. His mother remarried, and this only made it worse, thinking someone had replaced the father who had died for him._

" Inuyasha!" He heard Miroku's voice growl, he opened his eyes to see Kagome being lifted off of her bed and being taken out of the room, Inuyasha growled,

" What are they doing?" He asked,

" They found a match, she's gone into theater for a emergency transfusion, but theres a 50/50 chance she'll die from it or wake up from it!" Miroku said quickly, Sango was following the people who were taking her friend away, but Miroku grabbed her arm.

" No let me go! I have to be there for her!" She cried, wriggling in his grasp,

" Sango you can't and you know it! We have to wait, wait and see!" he said, she sighed and stopped struggling. They all watched as Kagome dissapeared down the corridor, now she would either return awake, or b taken away, dead.


	15. Prayers Answered

**Thankyou for the reviews, yes i know none of you want Kagome to die, and the answer is, who would be crazy enough to kill off the main character coz there wouldn't be a storyline after they're gone! Well the answer is...ME! Cough Only Kiddin, i would be flamed forever, but anyway, on with the forever lasting story of Kagome**

* * *

Inuyasha and Sango sat in silence, Miroku had gone to get them both a cup of coffee from the cafeteria, Inuyasha wanted to break the silence but every time he glanced at Sango she appeared to be on the verge of tears. He ended up pacing up and down the room, he was begging for Kagome to be alive, and he knew his thoughts matched Sango's from the glazed expression in her eyes. Miroku returned with some starbuck's coffee, though they all knew none of them really wanted to sit and drink when their friend might be dieng they accepted and sat back down.

" Heard any news on Kagome yet?" Miroku asked,

" No," Inuyasha sighed, clenching his fist in frustration, Sango coughed anxiously when 2 nurses entered the room, they walked up to Inuyasha and Sango and smiled sweetly at Inuyasha. He cleared his throat, hoping they'd get on with it.

" Sir we're pleased to say that the blood transfusion got to Kagome just in time, she's on a steady road to recovery, though she'll have to stay in intensive care for probably a weak or so, to let the wounds heal over and to give her energy back. But she's awake now, we'll bring her back in. Please be gentle with her though, she's still fragile after the operation!" The first nurse said. Then she walked out of the door, the other went about cleaning the windowsill with disnfectant and replacing the vase of flowers on it with a new one. The 3 jumped out of their seats when Kagome was brought back in, she still had a oxygen mask on, but her eyes were half open and she was smiling weakly. Once the nurses finished putting Kagome in the bed and dealing with the room, Inuyasha grabbed Kagome's pale hand, she smiled faintly at him, her eyes fluttering shut, he thought she was asleep. But then hse spoke.

" I thought when Naraku stabbed me and left me there...that... i die, ...i still don't understand how i'm alive, i must have lost so much blood!" Kagome whispered, Inuyasha clutched her hand tighter,

" You had a blood transfusion though, they said you're well on the way to recovery!" Inuyasha said, smiling.

" That's good!" Kagome sighed, she smiled at Sango, who was anxiously peering over Inuyasha's shoulder, she coughed and lay back in the bed. Falling asleep, her hand still in Inuyasha's. He stroked the hair away from her forrid, Sango walked round and sat beside her friend,

" I'm glad you're okay!" Sango murmered, tears trickling down her cheeks, she felt something and turned around to see Miroku stood behind her, his violet eyes soft, Sango threw herself into his arms, sobbing, Miroku hugged her gently, leaving Inuyasha to watch over the sleeping Kagome.

" I'll always be here to protect you Kagome!" He said,

" That's a Promise!"

* * *

**THE END **


End file.
